


Le conte de l'épéiste

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: De nombreuses civilisations ont foulé le monde Westeros, et dans un certain nombre d'entre-elles, on conte les légendes et les exploits d'une jeune épéiste armée de sa fine lame. Et sur l'île de Peyredragon vivait une reine, entourée de sa maigre cour. Qui étaient-elles ?
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Arya Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark





	Le conte de l'épéiste

**Le conte de l’épéiste**

Peyredragon, la citadelle des dragons, était un lieu froid et austère très semblable à Winterfell. Cela faisait trois ans qu’Arya y vivait, depuis la mort du roi Robert Baratheon. Son frère était monté sur le trône, une fois que l’adultère de la reine Cersei avait été révélée. L’identité du père des trois enfants n’avait pas été révélé, mais prouver qu’ils n’étaient pas des Baratheon n’avait pas été des plus compliqués. Doran Martell avait été nommé main du roi Stannis Ier, Ned Stark étant rentré dans le Nord avec sa fille aînée. La cadette était elle devenue la pupille du roi Stannis, récemment remarié à la reine Margaery suite à la mort "tragique" de Selyse Baratheon. 

La louve était devenue très proche de la fille unique du roi Stannis, la princesse Shireen. La biche était tout l'inverse d'elle : grande lectrice, calme, patiente, timide et réservée, presque effacée même. La forteresse était extrêmement calme, bizarrement très peu de membres de la cour avaient voulu y vivre à part le conseil restreint et la garde royale. Ser Jaime avait été déchargé de sa fonction et envoyé à la garde de nuit. Ser Beric Dondarrion avait prit sa place, il était aussi le maître d'arme de l'île et enseignait l'épée aux deux filles. 

Arya avait tout de suite voulu prendre la princesse sous son aile. Elle lui semblait fragile et brisée. Et elle l'était, à cause de sa mère biologique. La brune en avait eu la confirmation lorsque son amie s'était réveillée en pleurs une nuit. En l'entendant, elle s'était levée et avait toqué à la porte de la chambre de son amie. N'ayant pas de réponses, elle était entrée, lentement, puis referma la porte derrière-elle. La princesse était assise dans son lit, la tête entre ces genoux.

\- Shireen, murmura-t-elle 

\- Arya ? Je t'ai réveillée ? Je suis désolée ça ne m'arrive pas d'habitude pardonne-moi. Je … 

\- Ce n'est rien. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi. 

\- Tu … tu me le promet ? 

\- Oui, nous sommes amies après tout. 

\- Amies … oui. 

Arya s'assit sur son lit et la prit contre elle pour la consoler et la réconforter. Elles resteraient toujours ensemble oui, du moins elle le croyait. Quelques années plus tard … 

\- Tu vas t'en aller Arya ? 

\- Pour quelques temps oui. Le plus jeune des enfants Lannister va faire le tour des cités libres d'Essos et il lui faut un garde du corps. 

\- Tu reviendras ? lui demanda la jeune princesse 

\- Oui, toujours. Je te l'ai promise non ? 

\- Tu me l'as promie oui, mais … je t'aime Arya. Pas comme une amie, c'est … c'est différent.

\- Je suis désolée Shireen, vraiment désolée, mais … mais je ne peux pas accepter ces sentiments. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, ma confidente, mais … 

\- Mais je ne suis pas celle que ton cœur désire. 

\- Navrée.

\- Je m'en doutais tu sais, mais je devais te le dire, par honnêteté pour notre amitié. Pars avec Tommen Lannister pour les cités libres, et revenez vite d'accord ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Et surtout : sois heureuses. 

Les lunes passèrent, le roi Stannis mourut et sa fille prit sa place sur le trône. Elle ne se maria jamais, faisant du vieux prince Doran Martell son héritier si elle venait à mourir. Sa louve n'avait jamais reparu malheureusement. Elle le savait au fond d'elle-même, que cet au revoir avait été un adieux. Leur amitié, avec ces sentiments à elle, était condamnée à échouer. C'était pour le mieux n'est-ce pas ? 

La reine avait entendu des histoires, sur une escrimeuse solitaire parcourant le monde. Tantôt aux côtés des dothrakis, tantôt au service de la reine-dragon de la grande pyramide de Meereen, tantôt dans les contrées obscures au-delà d'Asshaï-les-ombres. Ces récits étaient devenus légendaires dans de nombreuses cultures. 

\- Ma reine il se fait tard. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. 

\- Robb, murmura la vieille souveraine à sa main, où croyez-vous qu'elle soit désormais ? 

\- Quelque part où elle est heureuse. 

\- Allez rejoindre Theon, je … je souhaiterais rester quelques instants seule.

Le seigneur du Nord s'exécuta et alla rejoindre son compagnon. Shireen, elle, mit une main sur les murailles et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir l'air dans ses cheveux blancs et abimés et le sel des embruns dans les rides et les craquelures de sa peau. La mer était agitée. Elle sourit en fermant les yeux une dernière fois. Puis elle chuta, tel un dragon de pierre qui aurait chuté de l'immense bâtisse, et fut engloutie par les flots.


End file.
